


Smile for the camera

by AgreedEquation



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, implied Alastair Cook/Jimmy Anderson, just boys being silly mostly, some Eoin Morgan/Joe Root if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The English boys arrive in the UAE and have to pose for a picture. Not an easy task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](https://twitter.com/englandcricket/status/649358817835114496) and the comments made by some of you on [the tumblr post](http://agreedequation.tumblr.com/post/130263914941/bibliolicious-plumjaffas-twistsofsilver) that went along with it.

Getting the entire team ready for having their picture taken had been more than a hassle than one would have expected. Some of them behaved like you’d expect from a professional athlete at their level, some of them were an absolute mess thanks to the PCA awards ceremony the night before and some of them were acting like twelve-year-old boys on a school fieldtrip.

“Titch, you really should be sitting down. You’re too short, you’ll look ridiculous!” Alex pointed out, elbowing his best mate in the side.

James shook his head in response. “I know, but I’m taking Jos’ place back here. No way he can stand up straight without one of us supporting him. And I think he’ll throw up if we move him.”

Alex looked at Jos who was staring out in front of him. James had made a good point. “You okay, Jos?” he asked, patting Jos’ shoulder. He received no more than a grunt in reply. “Yeah, maybe you should stay,” he agreed.

A bit further, Joe was admiring his latest toy: a 10-inch plush Minion he had purchased at the duty free shop. The guys had made fun of him for buying it, but it was Ice Village Bob _with_ Teddy Bear, how awesome was that?

“Just put it away, Joe,” Eoin ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose. The flight had been too long and too exhausting for him to be dealing with something like this right now. Any other day he might think it was adorable, but right then and there it was just too much. “You do realize you’ll have to carry that thing around for the rest of the tour, right?”

Joe just shrugged his shoulders, a bright smile still lighting up his face. “I don’t mind. I like it!”

“Just don’t come crying on my shoulder if it gets lost.” Eoin feared that one of the other guys might find it hilarious to kidnap the toy, without being aware they were breaking Joe’s precious little heart. Okay, maybe it was a tiny bit adorable, he thought to himself as he watched Joe put the Minion down in front of him, out of sight of the camera.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after him.”

Eoin sighed and vowed to himself to look after the stupid Minion as well. Joe was too precious for this world (for some reason he was still one of the few people to believe it. Joe’s many practical jokes and dirty sense of humour hadn’t managed to make him believe otherwise. All he saw when he looked at the younger man were his baby blue eyes and his messy blond hair).

At the other side of the room, Jimmy and Finny were having a thumb war to decide which one of them would be sitting on the comfy chair and which one would be sitting on the arm rest.

“You cheated!” Jimmy shouted once Steven had managed to press his thumb down with his own. “I want a rematch.”

“No way.” Steven dropped himself on the chair with a broad smile. “I won this place fair and square.”

“Fuck you.” Jimmy sat down on Steven’s lap and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “We’ll have our picture taken like this then.”

“Like hell you will.” Alastair swatted at the back of Jimmy’s head. “Move or I’ll take away your hair products.” There were only two effective ways to deal with Jimmy: either threaten to take away his beauty products or give him a blowjob. The situation they were currently in didn’t allow for the latter, so threatening it was.

Jimmy turned his head and scowled at Alastair. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would and you know it, now _move_.”

“Fine.” Jimmy stood up with a grumble and sat back down on the armrest of the chair. “I know you cheated.” He was about to stick his tongue out at his teammate, but at that moment the cameraman had positioned his camera and was making a gesture to indicate he was about to take their picture. So instead of teasing Finny, he put up a big smile for the camera. He wasn’t going to look bad in a picture over a lost game of thumb wars. He’d get his revenge later.

Once the picture was taken and they were allowed to leave the room again, they all split up in little groups to make their way to the bus.

“Someone help Buttler up,” Alastair said, looking at his wicketkeeper. He hadn’t moved an inch since he had helped him in his seat a couple of minutes ago. “And get him a bucket. I don’t want the bus to stink of puke for the rest of the tour.”

 


End file.
